


In Between Days

by ElsieIvy



Category: Boy Meets Boy (Comic)
Genre: College, Friendship, Gen, just friends (so far)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieIvy/pseuds/ElsieIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collin and Fox are moving into their dorm.  Collin is having a rough day.  Fox is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between Days

**Author's Note:**

> These characters/Boy Meets Boy/Friendly Hostility don't belong me. They belong to Stan. The title is from a song by The Cure. I just miss these characters and wanted to spend a little time with them.

Fox Maharassa was completely exhausted. Even with his parents help, trying to move into his dorm had been more emotionally and physically draining than anticipated. Plus, Collin wasn’t there yet. Had his parents had a sudden change of heart and decided not to let him live in the dorms after all? Had there been an accident? Was Collin okay? Fox didn’t generally waste too much time on worrying but Collin was the exception. Collin he worried about. He knew how unhappy his friend was living with his parents. He knew how it was killing him.

Finally, Fox persuaded his own parents to leave before his father started trying to set up the computer. With hugs and promises to visit soon Padma and Nefertari reluctantly walked out the dorm.

Fox was surprised by how painful that was. He adored his parents but he’d been looking forward to the independence of college. He hadn’t anticipated being quite so sad to see them go.

It was nearly dinner time and still no sign of Collin. Fox pulled out his phone.

“Hey Boss, just wanted to make sure we’re still on. You didn’t get cold feet or anything did you?”

“Idiot. I’m about a mile out. I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

“Twenty minutes to get a mile? Collin, are you walking?”

“Yeah… My dad’s away on some church business thing and um my mom decided the stress of me leaving was giving her a migraine and she had to stay in bed.”

“Are you freaking kidding me? You should have called. My parents would have driven you.”

“I know they would have.” Collins voice got soft. “Sometimes I don’t really want them to know my parents’ business though. It’s…”

“Embarrassing?” Fox offered.

“Something like that.”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about Boss. I’m gonna start walking. I should meet up with you in about 10 minutes or so.”

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

“Fox? Thanks.”

“Any time. Every time.”


End file.
